1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a compass cutter.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a compass cutter of the prior art comprises a main body 10, a slidable seat 11, a connection rod 12, a blade 13, and a locating pin 14. The main body 10 has a length which is so limited as to hinder the application of the prior art compass cutter. In addition, the connection rod 12 can not be folded to make the compass cutter compact to facilitate the carrying of the cutter. Furthermore, the blade 13 and the locating pin 14 are so exposed that they are hazardous to safety of a user of the compass cutter.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a compass cutter which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art compass cutter described above.
The compass cutter of the present invention comprises a main body, a slidable seat, an extension rod, a connection rod, and a blade. The extension rod is disposed between the main body and the slidable seat. The blade is secured in place by a fixation block. The connection rod is pivotally fastened with the slidable seat.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.